The Chaos Pack
by Random Chaotic
Summary: A little story about a little filly... A Three-Thousand Year War


Oh... Hello. I figured it was about time you two got here. I had figured Art would bring you sooner, but this is fine. And you seem to have passed the test. Would you like to hear a story, little ones? Huh? Why are we refering to others like that? Well, that's a part of my story, Music. And, yes, this story has plenty of action, Daring. Now...

It started far before I was even born. Chaos was created when a bullied little filly got sick of it. But, that's far to long of a story to tell with the rest. I'll start at the War. You see, a long time ago, there were many different kinds of ponies. There were, of course, Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies. Then, there were Sea Ponies, Dragons, Lower Chimera, Bat Ponies, Zebras, and Mixed Breeds. There were also the Celestial Ponies, Sun Ponies and Moon Ponies. Then, there were the three races that maintained life on the planet. First, were the Alicorns, created to keep peace between ponies, and order in the kingdom of Time. Next, were the Upper Chimera, a chaotic race, created to bring excitment and joy to the ponies. Finally, there were the Chaos Ponies. Chaos Ponies looked like Mixed Breeds, except... They had a pony body, and another creature's peices, just like any other Mix, but those peices... Had a different color than the pony's coat. The could also all use magic, and most could fly, regardless of the absense of wings or horns that many had. You see, Chaos Ponies ony had wings or horns if they did before they became Chaos Ponies. To become a Chaos Pony, you have to have two things: A knowledge and acceptence of chaos within one's own heart, and the assistance of a Upper Chimera, or another Chaos Pony. The Chaos Ponies had a job, too. Their job was arguably the most important. The job of Chaos Ponies was to guard and maintain the many Elements of Chaos. What were the Elements of Chaos? Well, there were, and still are, many. Love, Cunning, Time, Joy, Laughter, Art, Music, Greed, Daring, Generosity, Beauty, Day, Night, Fun, Kindness, Cruelty, Depression, Loyalty, Strength, Lying, Honesty, Selfishness, Evil, Rebellion, Family, Anger, Magic, and many more. Each Chaos Pony represented one. It was even their cutie marks, quite often. Non-Chaos Ponies had one, too, but were not quite in touch with them. One more difference, while Upper Chimera and Alicorns just age really slow, Chaos Ponies don't age after transformation. It's really hard to kill them.

Now, on to the important part. You see, many of the Alicorns, being a breed of order, began to resent the Upper Chimera and Chaos Ponies. They began to attack, convincing many other breeds to fight with them. While the Zebras and Bat Ponies remained unaligned, as well as a few others, the Sea Ponies fled, and the Pegasi, Earth Ponies, and Unicorns chose Order. The fight went on for quite a while, until the last Chaos Pony finally gave up the will to live. All the Alicorns and Upper Chimera had been wiped out by the Chaos War. At least, that's what was believed.

Now we get to the more relevant parts. You see, two Alicorn fillies, and their Upper Chimera cousin survived, but they were seperated. The Alicorns were too young to remember their kinship, so the Upper Chimera grew up alone. Here's where I come in. My dear Pegasis mother, Lillian, was still pregnant with my twin sister and I, when her and my Unicorn father, George, found them. Two young Alicorn fillies on our doorstep. Their slow aging wouldn't kick in until they were full grown. They took the two in, naming them, and filling in for their dead parents. The elder one, with a pale white coat, and a light pink mane, was named Celeste Tianna Plainpony, while her younger sister, colored in shades of blue, was named Luna Crecent Plainpony. They were naturally respected in society. Only two months later, my mother gave birth. My sister was born first, a white Unicorn filly with blue eyes and a brown mane, named Stella Shine Plainpony. Next, was me. I was nearly identical, except... There was a complication. You see, Equestria was different back then. The races, though united, were still seperated. Earth Ponies were, obviously, seen as the least chaotic, and, all three races having sided with the alicorns, they were put in charge. However, that meant that Pegasi and Unicorns were not allowed to even speak to the race. There were a lot of obscure rulse, one of which being that Pegasi and Unicorns may only speak to eachother, or themselves. I was born an Earth Pony, named Necro Heart Plainpony. Alicorns not having been written into the laws, my adopted sisters were the only members of my family allowed to even speak to me. I was destined to be alone. At least, that's what it seemed. It was only a couple months later, and I, being strangely intelligent, had started talking quite early. However, I hadn't learned to watch where I was going, so, distracted by talking to Celeste, I kinda... walked off a cliff... As I fell, however, something strange happened. Something... Chaotic. I saw a pair of eyes, no irises, red pupils, and the whites were replaced with yellow, then... Well, I grew wings. I grew wings, and flew back to the top, to find my mother and sisters had actually broken the law to try and save me. You see... Pegasi aren't allowed to fly. And Unicorns can't use magic. As my parents frantically tried to sort things out, my twin approached me, and, to my surprise, spoke to me. As you could imagine, we got along instantly, and my parents finally decided to just change my name to Nessa. Birth certificates didn't exist back then, so yeah. I grew up like that, my closest friend being my twin.

Then came Discord, my dear adopted cousin. He made the world so much more exciting, so much better. However, Celeste was certain he was evil. I tried to talk to her, and so did Stella, but she was convinced, for some reason. We went on a search, and we found something amazing. The six main Elements of Chaos had been crystalized by a tree! Of course, Celese insisted we call them the Elements of Harmony, but still! However, we found that they were dormant. THey needed to transfer the energy of a pony to something else, and... Well, Stella was the slowest runner. The Elements had transfered her energy into something else, and, right as that happened, I saw something incredible. Stella had gotten her cutie mark, a bright star. I had never seen a cutie mark before. Nopony back then had one. Huh? Oh, that wasn't too long ago. I was twelve, so about... 2999 years... Like I said, not too long ago. Anyway, naturally, my elder sisters assumed that Stella had died. I wasn't until nightfall that I realized what had really happened... You see, stars hadn't been seen for centuries before that night. But... My sisters refused to believe me. Celeste assumed that Discord was behind it, and Luna had always stayed by her side. Sometimes I wonder... Nevermind. Anyway, I, in rebellion, left my two sisters, instead going off into the forest. There, I found the prince of chaos, trying to play a game with... A copy of himself. When I explained myself, Discord welcomed me into his life. We became... Well, I had thought we were friends, but... Discord wasn't quick to trust somepony. To my delight, however, he did go to great lengths to make me happy. He even turned me into an Alicorn. However, I wasn't aware of what would come with Celeste's confrontation. When I stepped forward to speak with my sisters, Discord had one last test of my loyalty. He made me a Chaos Pony. I grew these yellow dragon wings, tail, horns, and ears, and... Well, I kinda fell into a pit in front of my, then my sisters imprisoned Discord in stone... Oh, did I mention Celeste's mane and tail? They weren't pink anymore. They were rainbow. And wavy. Except with no yellow. And Luna's mane was all starry and wavy, and a darker color. Anyway, After Discord was imprisoned, Celeste and Luna came to see if I was okay. Upon sight of me, Luna was worried, but Celeste... She looked like I was the grossest thing she had ever seen. They took me to their new castle, where Celeste insisted I call her Celestia. She wouldn't explain why, when I asked. Two days later, Celeste- No. Celestia would banish me from the kingdom, for... Treason. I left, with a heavy heart, but, with the knowledge I obtained during my time with Discord, I decided on the best solution. I created the Chaos Army. But... About 1996 years in... My soldiers were imprisoned, or magically banished, or even destroyed, one by one by Celestia. It wasn't long after Greed's imprisonment that I heard of a sort of rebellion against Celestia... And for Luna. Since my leave, it seems, Luna had began to doubt her elder sibling. However, my main concern was finding a new army. I should have known better. One night... The moon shone too bright. There's no way Celestia would allow this... This was bad. I got there as soon as I could, but I was still too late. Dear little Lulu had been imprisoned in the moon. That's when I finally figured it out. Celestia wasn't the Celeste I'd grown up with. That wasn't Celeste at all. Celeste would rather destroy a kingdom than hurt Luna. And I confronted her. Yes, this couldn't have been Celeste. This was... Tianna. That was the name I gave my enemy.

She just walked away, a smug smile on her face. But... In the cave behind her, I found twelve orphan foals. Of course, I wiped my tears away to help them until they could survive on their own. Little did I know, not only would they start the New Lunar Republic, but they were actually the ancesters of the Element Bearers. Anyway, after that, I gave up my army. I began wandering in the lands beyond Equestria, looking for a purpose. I got my cutie mark, mastered my talents, and even most kinds of magic. However, I couldn't find a reason to return to Equestria. That is, until the mistake. You see, I made a mistake, trying to remove my own insanity. Instead, it just brought a version of me that was less insane from another dimension. She's still hanging around. She's second in command for the P.A.R.T.Y. Mercinary Squad! Anyway, after that mistake, Laughter showed up, literally teleporting out of nowhere, and... Long story short, I got hurt, I met Time, Time introduced me to Joy, and we started our adventures! By the way, my screams can apparently cross timelines until they find somepony to help... Anyway, for a while it was just the four of us. Of course, I was the only one to know my element of Chaos. Joy was depressed, Laughter was cynical, and Time... Time was just all messed up. Next, we met Kindness. She was one of the meanest ponies I've met. Your friend Art came after that. She was so uninspired... Then the rest of that mercinary squad was brought here by Laughter...Then I met Magic, and then I had to get everyone back to their own timelines. I swear Laughter's hiding something from the rest of us about that visit to Manehatten... So, then I got in contact with my old army, but made sure to tell them that it is now called the Chaos Pack. Then Discord showed up again, and I met Cunning, and got back together with everyone but Magic, then a ton of other stuff happened, I found out that Tianna changed Celeste's memories, I managed to convince Magic to join us, and... We're about caught up.

So, what do you say? Great! It's wonderful to have you onboard. Now, we seize Ponyville, as that's the center of this. How? I think Laughter, Kindness, and Magic can help with that. 


End file.
